Real Or Not Real?
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: It takes them awhile to get together. 5 months to be exact. They were both too scared to act on their feelings for the other, fearing rejection that their feelings wouldn't be reciprocated. But they finally took that inevitable plunge. And then 6 months later they came for her. They came for Skye & they took her away from him. Now he wants her back no matter what... (SkyeWard AU)


**I don't know how to explain this other than it came to me courtesy of The Hunger Games. I also really wanted to write something with Triplett in as man do I adore him! :D Anyway, I'm not even sure if this fic makes any sense, like at all, because it's now gone 8 AM and I'm running on very little sleep so hell if I know what I ended up writing in some parts of this! :P This is a one shot and it's meant to smack you harshly in your SkyeWard feels so good luck with that! Set after the episode Yes Men but doesn't follow any of the episodes after that because I went my own random way, like the fact Triplett & Garrett (who was always a good guy for this story) started working with Coulson and his team a lot more because I wanted them too. The close friendship/bromance between Coulson & Triplett at the end of this was unintentional but seems to work pretty well I think! :D**

**Hope ya'll like it! Feel free to R&R! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Real Or Not Real?**

**Prologue**

It takes them awhile to get together.

5 months to be exact.

They were both too scared to act on their feelings for the other, fearing rejection that their feelings wouldn't be reciprocated.

But they finally took that inevitable plunge...albeit slightly pushed.

Though whenever they look back on the night that everything changed for them they couldn't be more grateful to their friend who helped them wake up and see what had been right in front of them the whole time.

They owed Antoine "Trip" Triplett everything.

* * *

_At the office party..._

"Kiss me, Skye" said Trip, as he turned to the young hacktivist standing next to him.

"Excuse me?" asked Skye, as she glanced up at him, completely taken aback.

"I said kiss me" said Trip, taking her glass of champagne from her hand and placing it on the table to the side along with his own.

"Umm...why? No offense or anything, Trip, but I'm not, you know..." said Skye awkwardly, trailing off.

"You're not into me romantically?" chuckled Trip. "Yeah, I know that. The feeling is mutual."

"Then why do you want me to kiss you?" asked Skye, completely confused.

"Because I'm helping you" answered Trip with a grin.

"What are you helping me with that needs us to kiss each other?" asked Skye, furrowing her brows at him.

"We're gonna make Agent Glare-A-Lot jealous" grinned Trip, as he reached out towards Skye and pulled her into his arms.

"Agent Glare-A-Lot?" asked Skye. "Do you mean Ward?"

"Which other agent do you know glares as much as Ward does?" smirked Trip.

"Agent May can glare when she wants too" laughed Skye.

"Touché. But you're not secretly in love with Agent May..." winked Trip.

"What makes you think I'm secretly in love with Ward either?" asked Skye, blushing as she did.

"You're blush just gave it away if anything. And everyone knows you are. Just like everyone knows Ward is secretly in love with you too. But the two of you completely suck at doing anything about it! It's taken you 5 months so far and the most the two of you do is flirt shamelessly while occasionally becoming territorial the moment another person shows the slightest bit of interest in the other! I've lost count of how many agents Ward has scared away from pursuing you" said Trip, chuckling to himself and shaking his head.

"It's against protocol for us to be together. We'd be breaking so many different rules if we made a move on each other. That's why we never have, because unlike the once upon a time thing he once had with May we'd never be able to keep it casual, so we've never even tried" sighed Skye. "And wait what? He's scared other agents that have been interested in me away?"

"You knew about that thing he had with May?" asked Trip, quirking a brow at her.

"I sometimes know a lot more than I let on" smirked Skye. "A person's body language can betray them when you one day casually say _'she needs to get laid'. _Ward's betrayed him that day. I just never told him I noticed."

"Damn girl! And that's never bothered you?" asked Trip curiously.

"No. Maybe. Yes." Skye just avoided his gaze and shrugged it off. "It's all in the past now."

"Yeah, ever since that crazy chick Lorelei got her hands on him" said Trip, tilting her face back to face him. "That was the day he realised he was in love with you and he ended things with May. But he's still dragging his feet to this very day. So, back to my kiss request. We gotta make him realise he's still in love with you. Kiss me and I guarantee you that he'll come and try to scare me away from you."

"Like all the other agents you mentioned?" asked Skye.

"Yep. And just like you have done in the past regarding him too when it comes to the ladies that have occasionally hung around him" grinned Trip, not failing to see Skye's mischievous smirk at being found guilty of also doing that once or twice.

"I can't kiss you, Trip" said Skye, as she stepped back from him and out of his arms. "I appreciate your help but it's likely to backfire on us."

"Considering Agent Glare-A-Lot is currently already storming over here with a face like thunder I highly doubt it's going to backfire on us!" winked Trip, as he reached out towards Skye and pulled her into his arms once more, flattening her against his chest, while he leaned down to claim her lips with his own.

But he didn't get very far due to being violently pulled away from her and flung into a nearby table of desserts.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Trip?!" yelled Ward angrily, as he glared down at his fellow agent who he also considered a good friend. "Why would you of all people try to kiss Skye?!"

"All's fair in love and war my friend" chuckled Trip, standing to his feet and wiping chocolate soufflé off his trousers.

"_Skye is off limits!" _said Ward through clenched teeth. _"You know that better than anyone."_

"You know I'm right behind you, right?" said Skye, arms folded her across her chest as she tapped her foot on the floor. "You should apologise to poor Trip."

"Apologise to him for trying to kiss you?!" said Ward, as he turned round and glared at Skye. "I don't owe him anything! He knows how I feel about you so he should never have tried to kiss you!"

"I told you it'd work" chuckled Trip, as he came to stand next to Ward and Skye.

"What the hell are you talking about?" glared Ward at his friend.

"I was only going to kiss Skye because I knew you were watching her intently from across the room like you always do. I'm sick and tired of the two of you doing nothing but dancing around each other for months on end and denying your true feelings for each other!" said Trip exasperatedly, glancing back and forth between the two of them. "You're in love with her, Ward. And you're in love with him, Skye. Man and woman the hell up and admit it to each other's faces already because I'm gonna superglue your lips together next!"

And with that Trip pushed past them to storm off towards where Agent Coulson stood with Agent Garrett, who'd both been watching the events unfold across from them rather amusedly.

_Nothing like an office party to play matchmaker... _Trip smirked to himself, joining the two superior agents who now had wide grins on their faces at his best attempt at matchmaking, before the three of them then resumed watching Ward and Skye intently to see if it had worked or not.

"Are you going to take Trip's advice then or not, Ward?" said Skye, smiling at him.

"The reason I never have is because it's against protocol. We'd be breaking too many rules. It's easier to just try and forget what we really feel for each other. I'm sorry, Skye. I don't have any right to be jealous or keep other men away from you so I'll just stop." Sighing, and hating himself for still being such a coward, he turned to walk away from her.

"Don't be a coward, Ward..." said Skye, reaching out to grab him by his arm and pulling him back towards her. "I say screw protocol and the damn rules! All they do is deny us happiness. That shouldn't be allowed. If you can't be the first to admit to me how you really feel then I'll admit to you how I really feel first."

"Skye...we can't" said Ward, a small hint of sadness flashing through his eyes. "Admitting how I really feel about you is something I can't do."

"Because you keep your feelings bottled up the best that you can?" said Skye, seeing him nod in response. "Why are you so afraid to tell me how you really feel about me, Ward? Especially after everything we've been through together."

"Because the moment either one of us allow those three little words to slip from our lips is the moment everything will go wrong" replied Ward, frowning. "That's why I'll never say them to you for fear I'll never be able to again."

"I have an easy solution to that" smiled Skye, as she stepped closer to him. She understood what he was saying to her. She understood his fears, as she had the same ones as him. But she refused to give up like him, especially now that she knew he did indeed feel the same way about her. _As crazy as this may be it couldn't hurt to at least try..._

"And that would be?" asked Ward curiously, looking down at her smiling up at him, her beautiful brown, doe like eyes twinkling.

"You've read all three of _The Hunger Games_ books right?" asked Skye, smiling when he nodded at her. "Then just think of yourself as Peeta while I'm Katniss. Whenever we want to feel loved by the other we say the most famous lines from _Mockingjay_."

Ward couldn't help but curve his mouth into a smile, shaking his head as he did so. "Skye...that's not going to work-"

"Ward, stop." Placing her finger over his lips she instantly shushed him. "We have to try this. Even though I know it's a weird thing to try, kind of. But try for me, okay?"

Sighing to himself Ward simply nodded at her. _It's better than nothing at all..._

Placing her hand lightly on his firm chest Skye smiled up at him as she said "You love me. Real or not real?"

Leaning down towards her with a smile across his face Ward captured Skye's smiling lips with his own as he whispered "...Real."

* * *

After that night and the slightly unorthodox matchmaking skills of Agent Triplett they became inseparable. They could constantly be caught stealing kisses between each other when they thought they were alone or the rest of their team weren't paying attention to them. But they were wrong, as everyone knew that they were now officially together. Agent Coulson allowed their relationship to continue, as he continuously turned a blind eye to what two of the agents on his team were getting up to behind their closed bunk doors. He knew he could suggest to them to try and keep their passionate nights off the Bus and simply to hotels during their downtime from missions, but he never did, because he knew that what Ward and Skye had together could never be kept simply casual. So he let them do as they pleased and allowed them their happiness.

Ward loved Skye and she knew he did. Skye loved Ward and he knew she did. Yet they never said those three little words to each other, instead choosing to always quote back the '_Real or not real?' _lines to each other whenever they wished to hear from the other that they were loved in return.

But that all changed a little over 6 months later after one particularly passionate night of lovemaking in Ward's bunk when he had become so lost in the moment he'd allowed those three dangerous little words of _'I love you' _to escape him, and loud enough for his little minx of a rookie turned girlfriend to hear him. And Skye had wasted no time in saying _'I love you too' _right back to her handsome S.O. turned boyfriend that was loud enough for him to hear her.

They didn't regret finally saying the words to each other properly that night. There was nothing to regret as they'd meant every word. But even though those words had finally been whispered to each other aloud they continued to revert back to their _'Real or not real?' _lines for fear that telling each other they loved each other too much would mark the downfall of their relationship, or at least jinx it.

And then two weeks later they came for her. They came for Skye and they took her away from him. And there wasn't anything that Ward or the others could've done to stop it...

When S.H.I.E.L.D. found out the truth behind Skye's true origins, that she was an 0-8-4 and was somehow responsible for the death of hundreds of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents despite being only a tiny baby at the time, they came and took her away from her team, from her friends, from her boyfriend, from her family. Despite the protests of everyone she loved vouching for her and swearing that she wasn't a danger to the world, that she didn't have magical powers of any kind, they still took her away as her team were forcibly held back and forced to watch her being dragged away, crying and screaming for them to help her, to save her. But they didn't. Because they couldn't. And then in the mere blink of an eye Skye was gone...

* * *

_Two months._

_Two whole months._

Two agonising months Ward went without Skye before the team finally tracked down where S.H.I.E.L.D. were holding her. They'd gone to extreme lengths to keep her hidden away, no doubt knowing that as soon as her team figured out where she was that they'd instantly come for her and attempt a drastic rescue mission in order to get her back.

And that's just what Agent Ward, Agent Coulson and Agent Triplett did...

"You fella's do know that after we rescue Skye everything is gonna change for all three of us right?" said Trip from where he sat in the driver's seat of Lola. He'd managed to dive in the front seat before Agent Coulson stopped him and refused to move afterwards. The only reason Coulson had eventually given up trying was when Ward had shoved him into the passenger's seat rather roughly while he'd jumped into the back. Getting to Skye as quickly as they possibly could had been far more important than arguing who was going to drive Lola as far as Ward had been concerned.

"No it won't. Because I'm going in alone. I'll get her back no matter what it takes. I've got all the Intel I need to successfully pull off this rescue mission by myself, which means the only one that will be in a lot of trouble when S.H.I.E.L.D. find out who was responsible is me" said Ward, leaning forward and resting his arms across the back of the driver and passenger seats. "As far as everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. will be aware I was the only one who broke her out therefore I'm the only one who will suffer the consequences."

"You know those consequences will be severe don't you?" asked Trip, as he put his foot down on Lola and picked up speed.

"I'll be on the wanted lists along with Skye. My entire life at S.H.I.E.L.D. will be over. They'll never stop looking until they find us again" said Ward, staring straight ahead at the road. "But Skye is worth it."

"It sure took you long enough to realise that buddy" smirked Trip.

"I think I've always known to be honest. But as they say the best things come to those who wait" grinned Ward. "Skye was well worth that wait."

"You know what you have to do as soon as you get Skye back don't you, Ward?" asked Coulson, as he turned to face him, a pained expression on his face.

"We disappear" replied Ward, casting his eyes towards his boss. "Forever."

* * *

He barely gets her out of the building where she's being held alive.

He barely even gets himself out of the building alive.

Because the moment they see each other again after two agonising months apart is when they both lose it completely.

And they rush into each other's arms, arms wrapping around each other tightly, afraid to let go in case they lose each other again.

They kiss each other passionately, madly, fiercely, desperately.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me" Skye whispers between kisses.

"You're impossible to forget" Ward whispers right back.

"Please get me out of here, Ward! Before the guards come back!" pleaded Skye.

"Answer me one question before I do" Ward says, holding her close to him.

"What is it?" asks Skye, as she locks her eyes on to his.

"You love me. Real or not real?" smiles Ward, having missed saying that to her.

Skye beams up at him and without a shadow of a doubt she tells him "...Real."

They furiously join their lips in one more passionate kiss before they flee the room together, neither one daring to look back.

But with guards at every corner having been alerted to Skye having escaped they are quickly outnumbered and outgunned. Yet they prevail in a blur of movement as they fight together, side by side, taking out as many guards as they can with nothing but good old fashioned combat, until none are left and they are free to run, not once looking back.

* * *

_4 hours later..._

"So I guess this is goodbye, A.C." said Skye tearfully, as she stands in front of Coulson. "I really wish it wasn't."

"I do too, Skye" said Coulson, his own tears now building. "I want nothing more than to take you back home to the Bus with me where you belong. You and Ward. But I can't because you'll never be safe there again. Now that S.H.I.E.L.D. know what you are they'll never stop searching for you and back home is the first place they'll look for you."

"Is going on the run really such a good idea?" asked Skye. "They'll find us anyway. This is S.H.I.E.L.D. we're talking about after all."

"No, they'll never find you. Everything has already been erased that's ever been known about you and Ward. It's like you both never even existed" sighed Coulson. "You can be whoever you want to be now, Skye. You can create a life and a family away from S.H.I.E.L.D. with Ward. You can be happy."

"I was already happy back on the Bus. I already had a family. You, Ward, Fitz, Simmons and May are my family" said Skye, her tears now cascading down her cheeks. "I'll never get to say goodbye to FitzSimmons or May. I'll never get to tell FitzSimmons they were always like a brother and sister to me. I'll never get to tell May that towards the end I started viewing her as a mother to me."

"I'll make sure they know, Skye. I promise you. I'll make sure they all know" smiled Coulson, as he tugged Skye into his arms and held her tightly. "I wish more than anything that you could say goodbye to them but for their own safety we couldn't tell them the plan to break you out. Not until you're already long gone. I'll make sure they all understand that it had to be done this way."

"Thank you, A.C." smiled Skye, as she glanced up at him. "At least I get to say goodbye to you. It would have broken my heart if I couldn't. Because ever since the day I met you you've been like a father to me. A father I never had yet always wanted. And I couldn't wish for a better father than you, A.C. Thank you for kidnapping me from my van and bringing me into your life and allowing me the chance to know not only you but Ward, FitzSimmons, May, Triplett and Garrett too. I'll always be grateful. And I'll never ever forget you. I promise."

"I always wanted a daughter. I never thought I would ever get the chance to have one. But then you came into my life in an unexpected way and turned it completely upside down. You're the daughter I always wanted and the daughter I finally got to have" said Coulson, as he smiled down at her. "I need you safe, Skye. So it has to be this way. I trust Ward to always take care of you and keep you safe no matter what. There's no one else I'd trust with my only daughter. I'll never forget you, Skye. You're unforgettable."

"I love you..." said Skye, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. "...Dad."

"I love you too..." smiled Coulson, as he wrapped his own arms around Skye and held her close. "...Baby Girl."

"You guys have to stop because I swear you're killing me!" said Trip from behind them, sniffling a little. "I hate goodbyes."

"Tough because you're next, Trip" said Skye, smiling faintly as she walked over to him.

"Well shit..." chuckled Trip.

"Thank you for everything" smiled Skye. "If it wasn't for you then me and Ward might never have gotten together."

"Nah, you would have" smiled Trip. "You two were destined to be together. All I did was give you both a little nudge before it took you both another 5 years."

"I'll always be grateful for that little nudge" laughed Skye.

"I'mma miss you girl!" said Trip, as he reached out and pulled her into his arms. "I haven't known you for very long but I'm glad that I got the chance to know you even just for a little while."

"I'm glad I got to know you too, Trip" smiled Skye, hugging him tightly. "Tell Garrett I'm going to miss him too."

"I will no worries" said Trip, pulling back to look at her. "He'll be happy to know you'll be with Ward." Leaning towards her he whispered quietly into her ear so only she could hear him "Take care of Ward for us, Skye."

"You have my word that I will" Skye whispered back so only he could hear her. "I also promise to drive him crazy for the rest of his life."

Trip could only chuckle at that knowing she meant every word, as he hugged her one last time, before walking over to Ward. "See ya, fugitive."

"Really? That's all I get? See ya, fugitive? Don't you have anything better than that?" said Ward, shaking his head.

"I suck at goodbye's man! Gimme a break!" said Trip, laughing. "What did ya want? A bromance hug?"

"God, no!" laughed Ward, as he extended his hand towards his friend. "We didn't always see eye to eye me and you, but I'm glad we were friends. You helped me realise I was close to losing Skye if I didn't tell her how I really felt and I'll always be grateful to you for that. And even though I know you and Coulson will get away with this you both still put yourselves at risk of being caught by helping me and Skye to get away."

"That's what friends are for" smiled Trip, as he shook his hand, giving it a tight squeeze, since he definitely didn't do hugs. "You're welcome, Ward. She was worth it all just like you said she was. Don't you ever let her go."

"We've risked everything to be together no matter what" said Ward, as he glanced over to Skye with a smile. "We'll be together until the end."

"I'll hold you to that, Ward" said Coulson, as he walked over to the younger agent and stood in front of him. "You take care of her no matter what, Ward. I'm trusting you with the one and only girl that has always been like a daughter to me. I'm trusting you to keep her safe and protected no matter what happens after today. So you damn well better take good care of her for me! Because if you don't and you hurt her in any way, shape or form then I will kill you, Ward, because I'll find out. And then I will hunt you down and I will kill you. You might be able to stay completely off of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar from here on out but you'll never be able to completely hide from me if I wish to find you again. Remember that when times get tough."

"I love Skye. I've always loved Skye. I will continue to love Skye. You have my word, Sir, that I will never hurt her and that if I one day have too then I will die protecting her" said Ward, as he stood in front of his boss. He soon felt Skye slip her hand into his own and squeeze it tightly. "No one will ever take her from me on my watch. Not again. I swear to you. She'll always be safe with me."

Nodding at him with a small smile Coulson shook Ward's hand, not knowing what else he could say. But then he did think of one other thing. "I'm going to miss you, Ward. I'll never find another black ops specialist as good as you."

"Hey!" said Trip not far from them, as he pretended to look hurt. "I'm just as good as Agent Glare-A-Lot!"

Ward just chuckled as he turned his attention back to Coulson. "Thank you, Sir. That meant a lot to hear. I'll miss you too. Hell I'm going to miss the whole team. Please tell them that I will and that I'll always be thankful that I got to know them. I'll never forget any of you. Joining your team was one of the best things that ever happened to me. You didn't just give Skye a family, Sir. You gave me one too. And I found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Agent Ward" smiled Coulson, feeling immensely proud of the man that Grant had now become. Reaching into his trouser pocket he pulled something out and handed it to Skye. "Take her. She's yours. Look after her for me."

"You're giving me Lola?!" exclaimed Skye. "I can't take Lola! You love her too much!"

"But I love you more" said Coulson, blinking away his tears the best that he could. "And you and Ward need a getaway car."

"Are you sure?" asked Skye, smiling.

"I'm more than sure" smiled Coulson. "I know you'll take good care of her and that you won't let anyone touch her without your permission first."

"You got it Daddy A.C.!" beamed Skye, as she hugged him.

"I hate to spoil the happy moment but how the hell do we get home without a car?! It's not like there's a nearby taxi rank in the middle of the desert..." commented Trip.

"Easy. We call the Cavalry" smirked Coulson to Trip. "Once they're long gone, we'll call her to come and pick us up."

A few minutes later after they'd all said goodbye to each other once again saw Ward and Skye finally climb into Lola, with Skye at the wheel, and drive off into the distance, her heart shattering a little as she did. Glancing over to Ward she could tell by the look on his face that his own heart was also shattering a little inside. Goodbyes were never easy or pain free for anyone. But at least they had each other.

"You love me. Real or not real?" asked Skye and Ward at the same time, making them both laugh and smile at each other. Reaching out to each other until their hands were entwined together and their fingers interlocked they replied "...Real." They knew that from that day forward it would be the final time they said that. Because from that day forward they would always say _'I love you.'_

And with that they disappeared..._forever._

* * *

**Epilogue (1)**

_2 years later..._

Agent Phil Coulson walked into his office after finally getting back from yet another tough mission. All he now wanted to do was to relax, sit back and do absolutely nothing. As he walked around his desk he quickly slumped down into his chair and relaxed back into it. But his peace and quiet was quickly interrupted by his phone ringing in his trouser pocket. Sighing to himself as well as groaning he reluctantly pulled it out and answered it without even glancing at the caller I.D. on the screen. "What do you want whoever you are?"

"_Are you always this charming when you answer your phone?" _came the voice of none other than Agent Antoine Triplett.

"When I'm tired then yes. What can I do for you Agent Triplett? I hope you aren't calling me to inform me that you and Agent Garrett need my help on a mission as me and my team just got back from a pretty tough one."

"_Nah nothing like that so chill old man."_

"What do you want then? Because this old man wants to take his afternoon nap."

"_I got something in the mail today. I figured if I got one then you might have done too."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Just check your desk as that's where I found mine. I'll stay on the line while you have a look."_

"This better be worth it, Agent Triplett."

"_Trust me when I say it's more than worth it. Always was."_

Furrowing his brows in confusion at Agent Triplett's words Coulson merely put his phone to one side as he rifled through the paperwork on his desk for anything new.

He was just about to give up when he saw it. A tiny envelope addressed to him with no return address. Picking it up and taking a closer look he immediately recognised the handwriting.

_Skye's._

Turning it over in his hand he quickly, yet carefully, tore open the letter with trembling hands and a pounding heart, as he pulled out a letter and immediately started to read it.

_What up, Daddy A.C.?! _

_Can you believe it's already been 2 years?! Because I sure as hell can't! Time flies, huh? I know this might be a risk sending this letter to you but I just had too. I made sure I was careful before I did too. Covered my tracks well. I just had to write to you. Because something happened. To me and Ward. Or Grant as I call him now. Man, I haven't called him Ward in like 2 years. I still call him robot though and he still rolls his eyes. Haha. But anyways, like I said, something happened to us. Something absolutely amazing that I just had to share with you! So along with this letter you'll find a photograph. Try not to cry too much when looking at it, okay? I won't spoil the surprise as I'll just let you see for yourself. _

_I'll never forget what you did for me. You or Trip. He's also got a letter and the same photo. I made him promise to show his photo to Garrett and you have to promise to show yours to FitzSimmons and May. I miss you. I miss all of you. So does Grant. He says hi by the way. Oh man this is harder than I thought writing this letter! There's so much I want to say to you but I can't because it's still not safe to say everything, probably never will be either. But hey 2 years on the run and we're still going strong! _

_Wrap it up, Skye, she tells herself and finds herself writing too because she's awesomely weird like that and knows her Daddy will be smiling at this part as he reads it thinking 'What the hell Skye?!' Hehe. _

_Okay, time to go. Because I'm starting to cry and Grant is calling me to help him with our...well, look at the photo and you'll see what he needs help with. Oh and once you've looked at the photo turn it over as there's a little something written on the back!_

_I love you, Daddy. I'll always love you. Thank you for everything. Maybe one day we'll see each other again..._

_Love, your baby girl Skye xxx_

_P.S. *whenyoulookatthephotojustknowthatyeshetotallymarriedmefirstokay*_

Placing the letter to one side, his heart still pounding and tears now falling down his cheeks, he ever so slowly picked up the envelope and pulled out the photo Skye had mentioned, not knowing entirely what to expect.

As more tears fell down his cheeks Coulson couldn't help but smile happily at the photo in front of him.

It was a photo of Skye and Ward sitting side by side in the backseat of Lola, as they beamed up at the camera as happy as could be. Lying in Skye's arms was a tiny baby girl who was the image of her mother. And lying in Ward's arms was a tiny baby boy who was the image of his father. They looked so happy, so content, and so proud of their tiny bundles of joy.

Wiping away at his tears Coulson slowly turned the photo over and read what Skye had written on the back.

_You're grandson, Philip Antoine Ward, was born on 7__th__ August, 2016, at 4:33 in the morning weighing 6 pounds, 6 ounces. _

_You're granddaughter, Jemma Lola Ward, was born on 7__th__ August, 2016, at 4:38 in the morning weighing 6 pounds, 3 ounces. _

_We promise they'll know everything about their namesakes. _

Picking up his phone, his voice slightly rough sounding due to him being near to breaking point, Coulson finally spoke once more to the younger agent on the other end of the line. "They had twins!"

"_And they named the boy after me and you."_

"They sure did."

"_Damn them! I wanna cry!"_

"You're not the only one."

"_Can't believe they gave their daughter your cars name for her middle."_

"I definitely can as it's something they, or Skye, would definitely do."

"_Jemma is going to be as high as a kite when she finds out the girl is named after her!"_

"She'll be honoured I know she will."

"_I love how Skye casually mentioned they got married via a jumble of words all squeezed together. I had to squint to read that properly!"_

"That's because she'll have meant he married her just in time for their twins' arrival!"

"_Ain't no doubt about that!"_

"Hey Triplett?"

"_Yeah Coulson?"_

"They got their happy ending."

"_They sure did."_

"Here's hoping they can hold on to it."

"_They will. And if anything happened then me and you along with Garrett, FitzSimmons and May we'd take them babies and we'd keep them safe until we reunited them with their parents."_

"You got that right."

"_Don't worry. Have faith. They'll be okay. All four of them."_

"I know they will."

"_See you soon, Agent Coulson. I gotta go find Garrett and show him the photo."_

"You too, Agent Triplett. I've got to show mine to FitzSimmons and May."

"_Happy group crying. Trip out!"_

And with that the line went dead and Trip was gone, leaving Coulson to do nothing more than smile away happily to himself as he continued to smile at the photo in front of him, before he eventually rose to his feet calling out for FitzSimmons and May to come and see too.

* * *

**Epilogue (2)**

_3 years later... _

It was a little over 3 years later when Agent Coulson entered his office one day to find another envelope waiting for him with Skye's handwriting on the front, again with no return address. He'd instantly ripped it open and pulled out the photograph that was inside, his breath immediately hitching in his throat as he stared at the photo resting in his hands.

Skye and Ward stood outside on a sunny day next to Lola, who he noticed was still in pristine condition after 5 years, no doubt due to Skye taking very good care of her like he knew she would. Standing in front of his father with a smile across his face was 3 year old Phil. And standing in front of her mother with a cheeky grin across her face was 3 year old Jemma. His heart swelled with joy at seeing his 3 year old grandson and granddaughter growing up nicely and looking like they were happy, contented children, to which with parents like Skye and Ward he knew they most surely would be.

But it was the two new bundles of joy that lay in their parents arms that made his tears start falling from his eyes and tumbling down his cheeks. Flipping the photo over he immediately started reading what Skye had written on the back.

_Can you believe I had twins again?! I swear Grant has super sperm! And he's so getting the V word too because 4 kids later and I'm done I swear! _

_Anyway... you're a grandpa again, Dad!_

_You're second grandson, Leopold John Ward, was born on 24__th__ November, 2019, at 5:18 in the afternoon weighing 6 pounds, 9 ounces._

_You're second granddaughter, Melinda Rose Ward, was born on 24__th__ November, 2019, at 5:23 in the afternoon weighing 6 pounds, 7 ounces. _

_Our family is complete now. We'll never forget you or the team for as long as we live because we've always got Phil, Jemma, Leo and Melinda to remind us of you all each and every day of our lives. They were all named for you guys. And they'll all grow up knowing who they were named after. Always. I promise you._

_Love, your baby girl Skye xxx_

Now smiling even brighter than he had been a moment ago Coulson instantly took off to seek out FitzSimmons and May, knowing they'd want to see the new photo from Skye and Ward. As he wandered the Bus calling out their names he was soon distracted by his phone beeping and alerting him to a text message he'd received in his trouser pocket. Pulling it out he smiled when he saw the name of _Agent Triplett _flash across his screen, instantly opening it and reading.

_Twins again?! Holy hell! Ward can really knock our girl Skye up can't he?! I really hope you got that photo already or I've just spoiled the surprise...Oops? Anyway, just wanted to say that Garrett is practically freaking out over the fact they actually gave their second son his name as his middle. But I'm not surprised. Because of course they'd never forget about Garrett too! No freaking idea where the name Rose comes from though. Do we know anyone called Rose?! Be seeing you real soon, Coulson. Trip out!_

Chuckling to himself Phil quickly typed a reply back to the obviously deliriously happy agent before he resumed in his search of FitzSimmons and May.

_Please don't make me think of Ward knocking up my daughter anymore than is necessary! I agree with Skye that 4 kids is more than enough! You didn't spoil the surprise, as I was looking at the photo when I got your text message. I'm about to show FitzSimmons and May now. And I agree they'd never forget Garrett. As for the name Rose that was the name of Ward's grandmother, or as he always called her his Gramsy. Looking forward to seeing you and Garrett again in a few weeks. See you soon, Trip._

He then hit send on the message and saw it instantly swoosh off to Agent Triplett. Pocketing his phone with a smile across his face he then once again resumed his yelling of FitzSimmons and May to come and see the new photo from Skye and Ward.

* * *

Skye and Ward never did see the others again. They remained safely hidden away with their 4 children, constantly telling them stories of the people they were named after, just like they had promised that they would, as well as every couple of years sending out photos of their children growing up to Agent Coulson and Agent Triplett, knowing they'd always make sure the others saw them too.

Unfortunately S.H.I.E.L.D. never stopped looking for them, only to never find them anywhere, as by then they were far too good at hiding and remaining hidden. They would always miss their fellow teammates who had also been their family. But it made them happy knowing that no matter what that they would never forget them, because their 4 children, who they'd named after their fellow teammates, and who they adored and loved to the moon and back, would always remind them of the people they'd loved and had been forced to leave behind.

_And they always did..._


End file.
